Episode 297
Introduction Recapping from the previous episode, Kagura remains in the hospital feigning an illness when trouble starts brewing when Sougo Kondo and Hijikata arrive to the scene escorting Soyo. Plot Grieving together at the hospital, everyone begins to think about funeral preparations for Kagura. Soyo begins crying and Sougo comforts her by saying that Kagura won't die until they have settled things for good. Soyo agrees and asks Kagura how she would like to die instead of having the others plan it. Before answering Sougo decides to listen in and cuts off Kagura's breathing rendering her unable to respond as she passes out. Sougo then decides for himself how the funeral service will go. Kagura wakes up in a coffin at her funeral held by the state. As her coffin is carried down the aisle, Kagura realizes Sougo is aware that she is alive because he had rigged her coffin to emit tanning booth salon style lights inside her coffin. Otose announces that it is time to place flowers and bid final farewells to Kagura. Sougo is the first to go, to the audience of grievers he appears to be crying but he is actually laughing as he turns the heat higher. He advises her that if the Yorozuya really does care for her they'll notice although she might already be dead by then. To speed things up Sougo suggests to Soyo that to conserve time, the coffin be put on a conveyor belt straight from the funeral to the crematory. The coffin passes by the grievers quickly leaving Catherine and Otose unable to place flowers, Tama runs to put the flowers in but trips and puts them in Kagura's eyes. Kyuubei then tries to fix the flowers but lodges them deep in her nose. Tsukuyo tries to pull them out and ends up pulling Kagura's head out of the coffin. Sa-chan tries to put her back in by using a large stone to force her in. Kondo and Hijikata notice and think it is part of the ritual so they find a boulder to throw at the coffin. Tae is touched by them trying so hard for Kagura so she helps them carry it. The boulder is passed on to Katsura and Elizabeth who are joined by the crowd of grievers. Hasegawa then appears holding up the coffin so that they can hit it before it goes into the crematory. The crowd throws the boulder but before it can hit, Gintoki and Shinpachi stop it to return her umbrella. Kagura accidentally apologizes and the crowd discovers that Kagura is alive.This cause Gintoki and Shinpachi to blame her for wasting their money for arranging this funeral and make everyone angry that they tied the Yorozuya trio and sent them to the crematory. Characters * Okita Sougo * Kagura * Tokugawa Soyo * Kondou Isao * Hijikata Toushirou * Sadaharu * Sakata Gintoki * Shimura Shinpachi * Tama * Tsukuyo * Yagyuu Kyuubei * Otose * Sarutobi Ayame * Catherine * Shimura Tae * Katsura Kotarou * Elizabeth * Hasegawa Taizou Category:Episodes